Bad Cupid?
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Bagi semua orang gadis itu memang sok hebat, bagaimana tingkah laku dan perkataannya yang selalu saja membuat beberapa dari mereka mungkin merasa sedikit tersinggung. Ino Yamanaka, di balik semua sikap sok hebatnya Uzumaki Naruto tahu kalau itu hanya sebuah topeng yang sengaja ia pasang erat-erat untuk menutupi seluruh sikapnya./"Itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan, Uzumaki-san?/


**Bad Cupid?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Pair : ****NaruIno**

**Warning :**** AU,**** Typo, OOC,**** alur kecepetan.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Enjoy~**

**OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**FluffTimeProject#20#**

* * *

Bagi semua orang gadis itu memang sok hebat, bagaimana tingkah laku dan perkataannya yang selalu saja membuat beberapa dari mereka mungkin merasa sedikit tersinggung. Tapi itulah dia-

Ino Yamanaka, di balik semua sikap sok hebatnya Uzumaki Naruto tahu kalau itu hanya sebuah topeng yang sengaja ia pasang erat-erat untuk menutupi seluruh sikapnya. Bersikap menjadi seorang yang hebat dalam segala hal,

Terutama masalah cinta-

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kedua manik Saphirenya memperhatikan dengan jelas bagaimana tingkah gadis itu terhadap teman-temannya. Menopangkan dagunya pada salah satu tangan, menatap datar ke arah sana.

"Ahaha, kau pasti takut kan _Forehead!_! Masa bicara dengan Sasuke-kun saja tidak berani!" berseru kecil, dan tertawa keras di depan sahabat merah mudanya _aka_ Sakura Haruno. Wajah gadis itu memerah, hendak menjitak kepala sahabat pirangnya. Berteriak keras di dalam kelas, sangat memalukan.

"_Pig_! Bisakah kau berhenti teriak seperti itu! Aku..aku bukannya tidak berani, hanya _timingnya _tidak tepat itu saja!" membalas semua perkataan Ino, Sakura mendekati gadis di hadapannya hendak memberi sebuah hadiah.

Namun Ino berhasil menghindar, ia menyeringai kecil dan terkikik, "Masalah _timing_ apanya _Forehead, _kalau bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun saja kau sudah membeku seperti tadi, ahaha!"

Menahan amarahnya, Sakura mengembungkan pipi, "Kau!" mengejar sahabatnya-

Sebelum akhirnya, sang Yamanaka berhenti, berkacak pinggang dan menepuk pundak Sakura. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, "Ck, ck, ck kalau kau bersikap seperti ini. Lebih baik aku saja yang mengincar Sasuke-kun, bagaimana?" kembali dengan seringainya, menunggu respon dari Sakura-

"…"

Sebelum-

"Aaa, jangan-jangan! Aku akan berusaha mendekati Sasuke-kun, jadi kau tidak boleh mendekatinya!" Ia menggeleng kencang, dan berlari kecil meninggalkan kelas tak lupa menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ino.

"Kali ini aku pasti bisa, lihat saja _Pig_!" serunya lantang, dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya dari sana.

"….."

Ino mendengus pelan, menatap kepergian sahabatnya-

Sementara Naruto-

Tatapan pemuda pirang itu masih terfokus pada gadis Yamanaka yang tengah berdiri di sana, memutar kedua bola matanya dan menggeleng kecil. Sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Melakukan pose persis seperti dirinya, menopangkan dagu, dan melemparkan pandangannya keluar. Membiarkan manik Aquamarine itu memejamkan matanya barang sekejap.

"Hh," giliran sang Uzumaki yang mendengus kecil-

Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dengan sebuah coklat yang sengaja ia beli di kantin. Berjalan mendekati gadis pirang itu, tanpa peduli seperti apa reaksi Ino saat mendapatinya ada di belakangnya.

"…."

**Plok!**

Menepuk puncak kepala Ino dengan sekotak coklat tadi, membuat sang empunya mengadahkan wajah dalam sekejap-

"Kau _cupid_ yang buruk nona Yamanaka." Seringai kecil muncul di wajah Naruto, pemuda itu memposisikan dirinya duduk di depan Ino. Sedangkan gadis pirang di sana, mengernyitkan alisnya sekejap-

Dan barulah ia menangkap maksud Naruto-

"Ck, kau melihatnya." Ia terkekeh geli, menerima coklat pemberian sang Uzumaki. Memasukan ke dalam mulutnya dengan cepat, dan mengecap rasa manis pahit dari makanan tersebut.

"Sangat jelas, bagaimana kau menyemangati Sakura-chan, dan _voila_~ Melihat mereka jadian sebentar lagi."

Mendengus untuk yang kesekian kalinya, maniknya membalas tatapan Naruto. Mengeluarkan seringai dalam bibirnya singkat, "Sok tahu~

Naruto mengambil coklat miliknya, dan menyantapnya, "_Cupid_ buruk yang menjodohkan sang sahabat dengan orang yang sebenarnya ia suka, oh atau boleh kubilang mereka seharusnya menjadi _rival_ di sini." Seolah menyindir, membuat gadis pirang itu bukannya marah hanya tertawa pelan. Memukul cepat pundak Naruto,

"_Baka_!"

Sang Uzumaki ikut tertawa, mengambil sekali lagi coklat di hadapannya, dan tanpa aba-aba

**Hap-**

Sengaja ia suapkan ke bibir Ino, gadis itu kaget. Seringai kecilnya berubah menjadi cengiran lebar-

Memperlihat wajah tampan yang terbungkus oleh kulit tan tersebut, sang empunya dengan ringan berujar singkat-

"Berminat jadi pacarku, Nona Yamanaka." Tidak ada nada tanya atau seru.

"…" Ino terdiam sejenak, merespon semua ucapan dari Naruto. Sebelum-

"Kh," seulas senyum terlihat kembali-

Kekehan pelan yang berubah menjadi tawa, semburat merah perlahan muncul. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia memukul pundak Naruto, dan kini semakin keras-

"Itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan, Uzumaki-san." Menatap jahil ke arah Naruto-

Mengendikkan bahu cepat, "Jawabanmu."

"….." memutarkan bola matanya sekilas, sampai akhirnya-

"….."

"Boleh juga tawaranmu, kebetulan hatiku lagi kosong sekarang." Dan sebuah coklat kini berbalik ia suapkan pada sang Uzumaki di hadapannya. _Thanks to Him,_ hanya dia yang tahu kegundahan hatinya saat ini.

**Tak tahukah Naruto antara suka dan kagum itu perbedaaannya sangatlah tipis, ya biarkan saja itu menjadi rahasianya sendiri~**

* * *

**THE END~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Huaaaa NaruIno pertama mushi! O/O ga nyangka akhirnya kesampean juga buat fic ini, muahaha :v sangat cepat, dengan ide yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Ada beberapa _reader _yang request fic NaruIno, dan _voilaa_ berhasil juga :v Sebetulnya pengen di publish pas _Valentine _karena ada coklatnya, yaah tapi apa daya _kokoro_ ini sudah tidak kuat menahan aura untuk _publish_ cepet-cepet #tabok# Semoga pada suka yaaa, meski penggemar NaruIno sedikit _but enjoy reading_ ajaaahh.

* * *

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
